Isabella Mikaelson
by Cyriane
Summary: FANFICTION - "Tu es seule, Rebekah. Tu n'as aucun amis et ton propre frère t'a laissé derrière lui. Tu n'as personne." cracha Elena. Mais Elena avait tort, pensa Rebekah, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle avait eu autrefois une amie, une vraie. Pour qui elle aurait tout donné. Une sœur parmi tous ses frères...
1. Mise en bouche

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, non pas un OS mais ma première fanfiction, un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries et Twilight. J'adore TVD (même si en ce moment, avec la nouvelle saison, ça part un peu en cacahuète) et je n'apprécie pas vraiment Twilight donc j'ai décidé de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces personnages mouahahahahah (bon sauf Jazz je l'aime bien lui). L'histoire est principalement basée sur le couple Bella et Kol, mais d'autres couples seront présents et j'ai l'intention de faire revenir les Cullen. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera cette histoire, mais je peux vous dire que je ferai de mon mieux pour poster au moinsune fois par semaine (voire deux lorsque je suis en vacances). J'ai déjà 5 chapitres d'avance ce qui me concernant n'est pas trop mal aha. Je prendrais peut-être un petit moment à poster quelques fois mais j'arriverai au bout de cette histoire, pinky promise.

L'action se situe pendant la saison 3 de TVD, au début, la malédiction est brisée, la bande ne sait pas que Klaus a d'autres frères qu' Elijah et Elena a contacté ce dernier pour qu'elle l'aide à tuer Klaus (je ne vous en dis pas plus) et après le départ d'Edward dans New Moon.

Pour mon histoire, Bella est également un double, comme Katherine et Elena.

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Ce premier chapitre n'en ai pas vraiment un, mais ce n'est pas un prologue non plus, c'est un peu une mise en bouche pour comprendre la suite.

Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! ;)

* * *

Edward était finalement parti.

Bella se tenait au milieu des bois, seule, une expression joyeuse, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et sourire aux lèvres remplaçant la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait –ou du moins, prétendait avoir- quelques minutes auparavant. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro qui répondit immédiatement.

**« Isa ? »**

**« Il m'a quitté. »**

**« Tu retournes _là-bas_ alors ? »**

**« Dès que j'aurai dit au revoir à Charlie. »**

**« Je viens avec toi. Où dois-je t'attendre ? »**

**« J'ai un avion à dix-sept heures huit, rejoins moi à l'aéroport de Seattle vers seize heures. »**

**« J'y serais. »**

**« A plus tard, Jasper. Et… merci. »**

La jeune femme raccrocha et sortit de la forêt, mais prit la direction du parking de l'établissement, vers sa camionnette plutôt que de son lycée pour ses cours de l'après-midi.

En passant la porte de chez elle, Isabella entendit les voix du poste de télévision, indiquant que Charlie était probablement dans le salon. Elle s'y dirigea et s'assit dans le canapé à côté de lui, puis attrapa une bière posée sur la table basse qu'elle décapsula avant d'en boire une gorgée.

**« Bella ? »** L'apostropha Charlie, étonnée de son comportement.

**« Je m'en vais, papa. »**

Les yeux du chef trahirent sa tristesse alors qu'il rapprochait sa fille de lui.

**« Si tôt ? »**

**« Edward m'a finalement quitté, il est temps pour moi de retrouver mes racines. On se reverra, Charlie, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été génial pendant ces deux ans, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme père. »** Lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**« Prends soin de toi, Bella. »** Murmura-t-il, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe, et la serrant dans ses bras. **« Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »**

La jeune femme essuya une larme traitresse coulant sur sa joue, se sentent véritablement comme une adolescente normale de dix-sept ans à ce moment précis, puis se leva et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle remonta dans son véhicule et entreprit d'aller vers la sortie de Forks, direction Seattle.

* * *

**« Jasper ! »**

Le dénommé Jasper se retourna et ne retint pas son sourire en apercevant Bella. Elle courut vers lui et il la réceptionna facilement, lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et l'entraina vers un magasin de vêtements près de l'aéroport. En voyant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, Isabella se justifia :

**« J'ai oublié de prendre ma valise. »** Dit-elle piteusement, une moue triste sur le visage, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le Sang-Froid.

Après quelques rapides coups d'yeux, ils ressortirent avec plusieurs jeans et t-shirts pour la jeune femme, qui s'empressa également d'aller acheter un sac pour ranger tout cela. Lorsqu'ils allèrent s'enregistrer pour monter dans leur avion, Jasper sentit de l'appréhension émaner de son amie.

**« Tout ira bien, Isa. Ne t'en fais pas. On le retrouvera, je te le promets. »**

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

**« Au fait, Jazz, comment as-tu justifié ton départ auprès de ta famille ? »** Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

**« Euh… J'ai quitté Alice. »**

**« Tu as quoi ? »** S'écria Isabella, indignée. **« Jasper ! »**

**« Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! »** Se défendit-il. **« Et puis, tu sais comme moi qu'elle n'est pas mon âme sœur, tout comme Edward n'est pas la tienne ! Elle me mentait, Isa, et même si je le savais depuis le début, elle aurait dû me le dire plus tôt. »**

Isabella soupira et secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et scandalisée de l'attitude du blond. Elle savait qu'Alice ne renoncerait pas à son compagnon aussi facilement et qu'ils risquaient fortement de recevoir une visite du clan des Sangs Froids très prochainement…

Mais alors qu'elle montait dans l'avion, Jasper à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, elle pensa qu'il était temps pour elle d'abandonner cette identité de Bella Swan et de redevenir qui elle était vraiment : Isabella Maria Mikaelson.


	2. Chapitre I

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

**« Elena ! Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait ! »**

**« J'arrive Jer' ! »**

La dénommée Elena se fit une rapide queue de cheval haute et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine, d'où la voix de son frère s'était faite entendre. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte et vit le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. En face d'elle se trouvait son frère, le visage barbouillé de farine, un jaune d'œuf sur son tablier, et tenant un saladier plein de pâte à crêpe dans les mains.

**« Tu pourrais venir m'aider au lieu de rire bêtement ! » **S'écria son frère, vexé.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, toujours souriante et lui prit le saladier des mains.

**« Va prendre une douche Jeremy, je m'occupe de faire les crêpes. »**

Ce dernier enleva son tablier, le déposant sur une chaise et se dirigea à contre cœur à l'étage. Alors qu'Elena le voyait disparaître dans les escaliers, la sonnette retentit et la jeune femme afficha un air étonné, regardant l'horloge sur accrochée au mur. Dix-neuf heures. Qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite aussi tard ? Sûrement pas Stefan ou même Damon, les deux frères allaient et venaient ici comme chez eux et n'avait pas besoin de sonner. La brune déposa le récipient sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et prit le chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit doucement. Deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, se tenait devant elle. En voyant la femme, Elena eut une mine paniquée et recula d'un pas.

**« Katherine… »**

Son exacte réplique lui sourit gentiment et l'homme a côté d'elle afficha un rictus moqueur. Elena fronça les sourcils. Ce sourire n'appartenait définitivement pas à Katherine…

**« Pas exactement, Elena… Puis-je entrer ? »**

La jeune femme hésita et celle qu'elle avait prise pour Katherine lui lança un regard doux.

**« Je ne suis pas Katherine, Elena. Je ne te veux aucun mal. »** La rassura-t-elle.

Elena attendit quelques secondes, analysant la jeune femme en face d'elle. Enfin, elle hocha la tête.

**« Vous pouvez entrer. »**

Elle s'effaça, et laissa la brune pénétrer dans la maison. Cette dernière attrapa son compagnon par la main et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

**« Aurais-tu une pièce où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ? »**

Elena acquiesça et les conduisit au salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé. Son double et son ami firent de même et la jeune femme se sentit, pour une raison inconnue, en sécurité avec elle. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti en présence de Katherine.

**« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« Je m'appelle Isabella. »**

**« Je suis Jasper, un ami de Bella. »** Se présenta le jeune homme.

Elena voulut lui demander plus de choses mais se ravisa.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »**

**« Je voulais simplement te rencontrer. »**

**« Êtes-vous un double également ? »**

Isabella sourit à la question.

**« Je pensais que c'était évident. »**

Elena rougit, embarrassée.

**« Et… Vous êtes un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu besoin de moi pour entrer tout à l'heure. »**

**« Effectivement. »**

Le manque de réactivité de la jeune femme exaspéra Elena.

**« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais mon frère va descendre d'un moment à l'autre et j'attends un invité. »**

**« C'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir me présenter officiellement, de cette manière. »**

Elles entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et la tête de Jeremy passa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**« Elena, à qui est-ce que tu… »**

Il se coupa lorsqu'il aperçut Isabella et, très rapidement, dégaina un pieu caché dans sa manche.

**« Jeremy, non ! »** S'interposa Elena.

**« Elena, éloigne-toi d'elle… »**

**« Elle n'est pas Katherine ! Jeremy, s'il te plait ! »**

Ce dernier se sembla pas l'avoir entendu et lança le pieu avec force. Isabella l'attrapa alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**« Comme ta sœur vient très justement de le mentionner… »** Dit-elle, déposant le pieu sur la table basse, **« je ne suis pas Katherine. »**

**« Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment ils peuvent te confondre avec elle. Tu es tellement plus belle ! »** Intervint Jasper, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« Merci, Jazz. »** dit Isabella, sarcastiquement.

**« Voici Jasper et Isabella. »** Elena informa son frère, toujours sur ces gardes.

**« Tu es un double ? »**

**« Oui. Et je ne veux aucun mal à ta sœur. Je le jure. »**

Jeremy se détendit légèrement et regarda sa sœur qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

**« Très bien. Je m'appelle Jeremy. »** Offrit-il.

**« Enchanté. »** Sourit Isabella.

**« Mon invité ne devrait pas tarder. »** Reprit Elena.

**« Qui est-ce ? »** Demanda doucement Isabella.

**« Elijah. Elijah Mickaelson. »** Répondit Elena, sûre d'elle. Avec l'originel dans les parages, la vampire ne se risquerait pas à l'attaquer, si jamais telle était son intention.

Le cœur d'Isabella se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine et un grand sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres, déstabilisant Elena.

**« Parfait. »** Murmura doucement Isabella. **« Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »**

Elena acquiesça, soudain tendue. Elle redoutait cette interaction prochaine avec l'aîné des originels. Allait-il véritablement l'aider, et non la trahir comme il l'avait fait pendant le rituel ? Elle se sentit d'un coup apaisée et en fut étonnée.

**« C'est Jasper. »** Lui dit Isabella, toujours souriante. **« C'est un vampire, différent de nous, et avec un pouvoir. Il peut ressentir, contrôler et influencer les émotions des gens. Il vient de te calmer. »**

Elena, surprise de cette révélation, le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il lui répondit par un vague geste de la main.

**« Bella, il faudrait que j'aille chasser. »** Murmura-t-il.

**« Je t'accompagne. J'en ai besoin aussi. »** Lui répondit-elle.

**« Excusez-moi… Chasser ? Les vampires que je côtoie disent plutôt se nourrir. »** Dit Elena, perplexe.

Isabella leva les yeux vers sa copie parfaite.

**« Jasper est un autre type de vampire, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné. Il est obligé de tuer un humain pour se nourrir, car le venin présent dans bouche l'y oblige. S'il ne te tue pas l'humain, ce dernier se transformera, après trois jours de souffrance, en vampire de son espèce. »** Expliqua-t-elle, observant les yeux de son ami devenir de plus en plus noirs.

Elena sentit une peur sourde s'emparer d'elle.

**« Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »** Lui assura Jasper. **« Je me nourris de sang animal depuis des décennies. »**

Elena se détendit. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir.

**« Y a-t-il une forêt à proximité ? »**

**« Dans à peu près un kilomètre. »**

Les deux vampires se levèrent, se concertant du regard. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Isabella se tourna vers Elena et lui demanda l'autorisation de revenir après leur chasse.

**« Bien sûr. »** Accepta Elena. **« Elijah sera sûrement là. »**

L'homme et la femme acquiescèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, Elena les observa partir à vitesses vampire au travers de sa fenêtre et lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, soupira bruyamment et se jeta dans le canapé.

**« Un autre double, il ne manquait plus que ça. »**

* * *

Jasper venait juste de finir son quatrième cerf lorsqu'Isabella se jeta sur lui. Surpris, il s'élança sur elle à son tour, certain qu'elle l'attaquait, mais ne tarda pas à entendre un rire alors que la jeune femme se réceptionnait avec agilité sur son dos, ses mains des deux côtés de son cou, l'immobilisant. Il eut un rictus à son tour.

**« Je t'ai eu, Major... »** Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Elle le relâcha et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Jasper l'imita, et elle se colla contre lui, soudain triste.

**« Il me manque tellement, Jasper. »** Murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé.

**« Je sais, Isa, je sais. »** Lui répondit-il, la collant encore plus contre son torse.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant ce qui parut seulement quelques minutes au jeune homme, mais Isabella se releva d'un bond.

**« Bon sang, Jasper, il est déjà vingt-deux heures trente ! »** S'écria-t-elle. **« On doit y aller ! »**

Elle lui prit la main et s'élança à toute vitesse dans la forêt silencieuse. Seul le craquement des brindilles sous leurs pieds et leur souffle se faisait entendre alors que les deux vampires traversaient les arbres. Ils en sortirent rapidement et se retrouvèrent soudain devant chez Elena. La jeune femme s'avança doucement, montant les marches du perron, Jasper derrière elle, et toqua. La porte fut aussitôt ouverte et un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et habillé comme un _bad-boy, _jean et veste en cuir noire l'attrapa par le cou avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps d'esquisser un geste, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Katherine ? »** Grogna-t-il, menaçant.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre car Jasper la libéra, jetant l'homme au loin.

**« Ça va, Bella ? »** Lui demanda-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entendit son agresseur se diriger vers elle, revenant à la charge. Seulement, la vampire était cette fois prête et l'immobilisa alors qu'il se jetait sur elle.

**« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, jeune idiot, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de t'en prendre à moi, où je peux te promettre que je planterais un pieu dans le cœur sans la moindre hésitation. Suis-je claire ? »** Siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

L'homme hocha difficilement la tête et elle le relâcha, rentrant dans la maison, tenant la main de Jasper, comme lors de son premier passage.

Elena attendait dans le salon, debout près de son frère et affichait une mine désolée. Isabella lui fit un sourire rassurant et vint se placer à côté d'elle, lui pressant le bras, signifiant que rien n'était de sa faute. Elle observa la pièce et remarqua, faisant très vite le compte, six personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en comptant son agresseur.

**« Voici Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et ton agresseur, Damon. »** Dit Elena, désignant tour à tour de la main chaque personne présente dans le salon, un ton accusateur envers Damon.

**« Tu es bien imprudente de te montrer ici aujourd'hui, Katherine, surtout avec un Originel dans les parages. »** Dit une voix moqueuse qu'elle identifia comme celle de Stefan.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui fit un large sourire qui le déstabilisa, puis tourna rapidement la tête vers son double, lui signifiant de ne rien dire sur ce qu'elle savait sur elle. La sonnette retentit et Elena se leva pour aller ouvrir.

**« Ce doit être Elijah. »** Dit-elle, avant de disparaître dans l'entrée.

Ils entendirent des voix avant que la jeune double ne reparaisse dans le salon, accompagné du plus sage et posé des Originels.

**« Quel accueil. »** Commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin, sentant les regards haineux des vampires sur lui.

Il analysa d'un rapide coup d'œil le salon lorsque son regard se posa sur la vampire qu'il pensait avoir reconnu comme Katherine. Il esquissa une mine étonnée puis se recomposa un visage neutre.

**« Katerina. »** Salua-t-il. **« Je te pensais toujours en train de te cacher pour échapper à mon frère. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

La jeune femme eut un rire qui étonna l'Originel.

**« Pourquoi tout le monde me confond-il avec cette garce aujourd'hui ? Je lui ressemble donc tant que ça ? »** S'exaspéra faussement Isabella, un sourire dans les yeux.

Elijah ouvrit de grands yeux.

**« Isabella… »** Souffla-t-il, la voix pleine de surprise et de tendresse.


	3. Chapitre II

Disclaimer : lers personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

_« Isabella… » Souffla-t-il, la voix pleine de surprise et de tendresse._

**« Hello, Eli. »** Répondit-elle, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle sentit le corps de son autrefois ami, frère même, la percuter et l'entrainer dans une étreinte de fer. Ses bras à elle se refermèrent sur lui et elle ferma les yeux, le laissant la serrer fort, elle-même émue. Elle sentit quelques larmes traitresses s'échapper de ses joues.

Il se défit d'elle doucement, tout en la gardant dans ses bras, et contempla son visage, caressant délicatement sa joue de sa main droite. Il l'avait cru morte pendant près de cent ans et pourtant elle se tenait devant lui. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes yeux chocolat, les mêmes cheveux bruns, même l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle exprimait sa joie n'avait pas changé, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

**« Isa… Tu étais morte… Il m'a dit que tu étais morte… »**

**« Ais-je l'air morte à tes yeux ? Tu devrais peut-être t'acheter des lunettes, Eli, ta vue n'est plus ce qu'elle était apparemment… »** S'amusa la brune.

**« Mais ton sens de l'humour laisse toujours à désirer, à ce que je vois. »** Soupira l'Originel en secouant la tête, tout de même rassuré.

**« Quelqu'un aurait-il l'extrême amabilité de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »** Intervint Damon, le ton sarcastique, mais tout aussi choqué que ses amis.

Elijah se tourna vers les sept paires d'yeux qui le regardait lui et Isabella, bouche bée.

**« Voici Isabella. Ma sœur. »**

**« Belle-sœur, Elijah. »** Le corrigea la vampire.

**« Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle, Isa. »**

**« J'ai mal à la tête. »** Dit Elena, s'asseyant à même le sol.

Isabella soupira.

**« Je suis la belle-sœur d'Elijah. Je suis mariée à l'un de ses frères. »**

**« L'un de ses frères ? Il en a d'autres que Klaus ? Super. »** Marmonna Damon. **« Encore plus d'Originels, vraiment, quel beau cadeau. »**

**« Tu ne leur a rien dit ? »** S'indigna Isabella, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Elijah.

**« Ils n'ont pas demandé. »** Répondit-il, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

**« Tu es incorrigible. »**

**« M'en fiche. »**

Les humains et vampires regardaient leur échange juvénile, à la fois amusés et inquiets.

**« Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »** Demanda soudain Isabella d'une voix triste, plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

**« Non, ma chérie. Je suis désolé. Il ne m'a rien dit. »** Lui dit-il, et elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

**« Quand tout cela prendra-t-il fin, Elijah ? »** Marmotta-elle entre deux sanglots, ayant oublié leurs spectateurs.

**« Je ne sais pas, Isa. Je ne sais pas. »**

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sécha vite ses larmes d'un revers de main.

**« Bon, que viens-tu faire ici, au final ? »** Reprit-elle d'une voix plus sûre, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

**« Elena m'a contacté pour que je les aide, ses amis et elle, à tuer Nik. »**

Les yeux d'Isabella s'agrandirent de surprise.

**« Non ! »** S'écria-t-elle. **« Elijah, tu ne vas quand même pas faire cela n'est-ce pas ? »**

Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux.

**« Je ne crois plus en la rédemption de mon frère, Isabella. J'ai été trop clément envers lui. Il ne le mérite pas. »**

Isabella fut devant Elena avant même que cette dernière n'est eue le temps de cligner des yeux.

**« Comment peux-tu demander une chose pareille à Elijah, Elena ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme fragile qu'ils avaient vu quelques minutes auparavant.

**« Je ne veux que ce que Katherine voulait avant moi ! Tuer Klaus ! »** Se défendit Elena en se relevant, une once de peur dans la voix.

**« Ne te compare pas à Katerina, pas de cette manière ! Tu as bien plus en commun avec elle que ce que tu penses. En réalité, tu es même pire. Elle au moins n'a jamais demandé à un des frères ou même à la sœur de Niklaus de l'aider dans les nombreux plans qu'elle a fomentés dans le but de le tuer ses derniers siècles. Elle est peut-être une garce sans cœur mais n'a jamais oublié la valeur de la famille. »**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, plus énervée que jamais.

**« Jasper ? »**

Le Sang-Froid, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, attentif, fut aux côtés d'Isabella immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent et elle hocha la tête. Les deux amis disparurent dans le couloir vers la porte d'entrée, prêts à partir, lorsqu'Isabella s'arrêta et murmura, sachant qu'Elijah pourrait l'entendre :

**« Ton propre frère. »** Murmura Isabella, et sa voix pleine de dégout fut comme une gifle pour Elijah.

Elle s'enfuit, Jasper avec elle, sur ces derniers mots.

* * *

**« Je pense que je parle au nom de tous ici lorsque je dis… Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer, pour l'amour de Dieu ? »** Demanda Caroline, aussi abasourdie que ses amis.

Elijah s'assit sur le canapé, soupirant. Le temps des explications était venu.

**« Isabella est ma belle-sœur, c'est tout. Et apparemment, elle ne veut pas que je vous aide à tuer mon frère. »**

**« On s'en était rendu compte tous seuls. »** Intervint Damon, le ton encore une fois sarcastique. **« Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas qu'on le tue ? »**

**« Isabella a toujours considéré Niklaus comme un membre de sa famille, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire ces dernières centaines d'années, surtout lorsqu'il a poignardé mes frères et sœurs. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais compris, d'ailleurs, enfin… Mais elle n'a jamais cessé de le soutenir, elle l'a beaucoup aidé et je soupçonne qu'il… l'aime. Non pas amoureusement mais tendrement, fraternellement. »** Répondit Elijah.

Ce fut Bonnie qui posa la question la plus importante et que personne n'osait poser.

**« Mais… Elle est un autre double ? Née et transformée avant Elena, mais après Katherine ?»**

**« Pas exactement. »** Dit Elijah. **« Mais ce n'est pas mon devoir de vous raconter son histoire personnelle. »**

**« Que fait-on, alors ? Elle ne va clairement pas nous laisser tuer bien gentiment Klaus, à ce qu'on a vu. »** Fit remarquer Tyler.

**« On s'en tient au plan. »** Murmura Elena. **« Et on attend. »**

* * *

Isabella s'arrêta de courir, les larmes sur ses joues ayant séchées depuis longtemps. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau dans la forêt, Jasper à ses côtés. Il serait toujours à ses côtés, réalisa-t-elle.

**« Isa ? »**

La vampire tourna la tête vers son ami, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

**« Oui ? »**

**« J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques quelque chose. »**

Isabella soupira. Elle savait parfaitement ce que son compagnon allait lui demander. C'était l'une des seules choses que ses amis intimes se demandaient mais elle n'avait jamais voulu leur donner une réponse claire. Il était temps de le faire.

**« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent Niklaus après tout ce qu'il a fait. Après qu'il ait gardé ses frères et sœur dans des cercueils. »**

Jasper parut surpris mais acquiesça.

**« Je ne peux et ne veux pas lui en vouloir. Je n'ai même pas essayé. Je comprends ses motivations et ses désirs, même si je n'approuve en aucun cas les mesures qu'il a prises pour les satisfaire. Un chasseur est après eux, Jasper, et la seule façon qu'a trouvée Niklaus pour les protéger et les empêcher de se faire tuer était de les garder en sécurité, contre leur volonté. Mais une fois le chasseur tué, il les aurait libéré, bien évidemment. »**

**« Alors… Il ne fait cela que pour les protéger ? »**

**« Evidemment, Jazz. Il les aime profondément, même s'il a une manière assez… spéciale de le leur montrer. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire. **« J'espérais qu'Elijah puisse comprendre cela avant d'en venir à une telle extrémité. »** Finit-elle en soupirant.

Jasper passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira vers lui, les asseyant sur le sol. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante, fermant les yeux, autorisant une larme de plus à s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec Jasper Withlock. Une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie, pensa-t-elle, souriant doucement.

_Houston, Texas, 4 mars 1870_

_Isabella marchait dans les petites ruelles de Houston, à la recherche d'un humain pour se nourrir lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin un des dits humains se faire vider de son sang par un jeune homme. Elle fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps, arrachant la pauvre victime à son bourreau, et enfonça son poignet dans la gorge de l'humain, l'incitant à boire son sang._

_« Tu es sorti pour boire avec des amis, tu as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Maintenant pars. » Le contraint-elle, le regardant dans les yeux, retirant son poignet de sa bouche. L'homme répéta les mots d'Isabella et s'en alla vers la grande rue de la ville, en titubant._

_Jasper avait suivi la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Il observa sa proie s'en aller, puis se tourna vers la jeune brune, posant des questions de ces yeux._

_« Je m'appelle Isabella. Je suis un vampire. » Dit-elle simplement._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être un vampire… » Commença-t-il dans un souffle. « Vous n'êtes pas comme moi… »_

_« Je fais partie du type… originel, dirons-nous. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Vous n'êtes que le résultat d'une expérimentation qui a mal tourné. Des amateurs. Des… faux vampires. »_

_Jasper eut un rictus moqueur. Des faux vampires, hein ? pensa-t-il, avant de s'élancer sur elle, l'attaquant, et confiant de sa victoire. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva par terre, la jeune femme le maintenant au sol facilement, le visage dans le sol._

_« Très bien. Je vous crois. » Dit-il difficilement._

_Elle le lâcha et le jeune homme se releva._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment._

_« Jasper Withlock, madame, Major Jasper Withlock. » Répondit-il, avec le respect qu'il se devait d'avoir envers les femmes et qu'il semblait avoir oublié ses dernières minutes._

_« Eh bien, Major Withlock, tout me dit que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, plus vite que tu ne le penses. » Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître, laissant un souffle de vent derrière elle et un Major déstabilisé._

Isabella sourit franchement. Il s'était effectivement revu plus tard elle l'aidait à supporter sa vie avec Maria. Jasper lui racontait tout, ses missions, et ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il tuait : de la culpabilité. Elle l'aida à quitter Maria et son armée, lui prodiguant mille conseils et encouragements, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Alice et qu'il ne parte avec elle, promettant à Isabella qu'il se retrouverait. Il s'était effectivement revu à Forks il y a deux ans, et s'était promis de ne plus se quitter : tous deux avaient bien trop souffert du départ de Jasper. Isabella considérait le Sang-Froid comme sa famille, et s'était juré de toujours le protéger. Et il en était de même pour Jasper…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alaric Saltzman était tranquillement en train de corriger ses copies dans sa salle de cours lorsqu'il aperçut son pupille entrer précipitamment dans la pièce, refermant violemment la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit voler les devoirs des élèves d'Alaric qui atterrirent sur le sol, éparpillés.

**« Merci pour ça, Jeremy. »** Soupira-t-il, mécontent.

**« Il y a un autre double en plus d'Elena et de Katherine. Elle est en ville. »** Annonça le jeune frère d'Elena de but en blanc.

Alaric lâcha son stylo qui retomba avec un bruit sourd sur son bureau.

**« Isabella est en ville ? »** Demanda-t-il, incertain quant à la réponse.

Jeremy prit un air étonné.

**« Tu la connais ? »**

**« Elle m'a aidé à chercher Isobel, il y a cinq ans maintenant. Je l'appréciais beaucoup… Elle buvait avec moi. »** Plaisanta-t-il, mais sa blague ne prit pas. **« Elle est partie précipitamment après avoir reçu un coup de fil un jour, et je ne l'ai plus revue depuis. »**

**« Oh… »** Fut tout ce que le jeune homme fut capable de répondre.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, dans un silence confortable, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

**« Elle ne veut pas tuer Klaus. »** Dit soudain Jeremy.

Le professeur soupira, en aucun cas surpris.

**« Ça ne me surprend pas. Elle a mentionné une fois qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux… Mais je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi. »**

Le jeune frère d'Elena soupira.

**« Merci quand même, Ric. »**

Ce dernier lui signifia que ce n'était rien d'un hochement de tête, puis suivit des yeux Jeremy qui sortait de la classe de classe et soupira doucement.

**« Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourrée, Isa… »**


	4. Chapitre III

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson venait tout juste de s'éveiller dans son manoir fraîchement rénové situé à la sortie de Mystic Falls, encore emmitouflée sous la couette du lit de sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée claquer violemment. Il soupira mais fit un effort pour se lever, enfila une robe de chambre et attrapa deux verres de sang posés sur sa table de chevet. Son petit doigt lui disait que son frère allait en avoir besoin.

Il fut rendu dans le salon en un battement de cil pour y trouver Elijah, la tête dans les mains, assis sur le canapé, le col et la chemise défaits.

**« Que se passe-t-il, mon frère ? »** Demanda-t-il, lui tendant le verre, étonné de ce comportement qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son frère.

Elijah prit le verre sans un mot et le serra si fortement que ce dernier éclata, projetant du sang sur les deux vampires et répandant des éclats de verre sur le sol. Il se leva brutalement et se posta devant son frère cadet, une rage intense luisant dans ses yeux.

**« Tout est de ta faute, Niklaus. Tout est de ta faute. Tu m'as menti. »**

Klaus haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il savait fort bien que son frère ne le portait plus dans son cœur depuis quelques temps et qu'il le blâmait pour la disparition de sa famille : rien de cela n'était une surprise. Il se demandait cependant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette fois-ci pour mettre le plus posé de ses frères dans cet état de colère.

**« Isabella est en ville. »** Siffla-t-il. **« Et elle veut à tout prix revoir son mari. »** Dit-il d'une voix plus calme, se rasseyant dans le canapé.

Les yeux de Klaus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se laissait choir à côté de frère, choqué. Il l'avait pourtant vu de ses propres yeux… Un pieu dans le cœur, le visage et le corps striés de veines grises. Il se rappelait l'avoir étendu dans le caveau, retirant le pieu de son corps et la laisser là, seule, dans le tombeau, avoir refermée la porte et contraint toute la ville à oublier l'endroit. Il ne comprenait pas.

**« Quoi ? »** souffla-t-il, sa voix, brisée lorsque l'on parlait d'Isabella, avait une note d'espoir.

Ce fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, et Elijah se sentit peiné pour son frère, au delà de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il doutait que son frère lui ait menti, à présent, en voyant son visage décomposé. Il savait le lien que sa sœur avait développé avec son jeune frère, il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours étonné, et il était certain que Klaus aurait tout fait pour la sauver, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

**« Je viens de la voir, chez les Gilbert. Elle est en vie, Niklaus, respire, parle, bouge. Elle nous a d'ailleurs fait une démonstration de force avec Damon. »** Dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Klaus sourit nostalgiquement alors qu'il se remémorait les souvenirs de leurs propres petites batailles. Il se leva, laissant Elijah sur le canapé, remontant rapidement dans sa chambre. Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon, et était redescendu deux minutes après. Elijah se leva à la vue de son frère, qui lui fit son sourire en coin fétiche.

**« Allons la trouver alors. »**

* * *

Alice Cullen remontait l'allée du lycée d'Anchorage, Alaska lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le visage figé et les yeux dans le vague. Les élèves la regardèrent étrangement avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se dirige rapidement vers la sortie, téléphone en main.

**« Carlisle, à la maison, maintenant. Appelle Esmé pour qu'elle prévienne les autres, qu'ils nous rejoignent dans le salon. »**

Elle raccrocha brutalement et repéra sa Porsche jaune garée un petit plus loin sur le parking. Elle pressa encore le pas et lorsqu'elle fut dans la voiture, démarra immédiatement, direction la villa des Denali.

Elle arriva bien vite dans la maison qu'elle et sa famille partageaient avec la famille Denali et fut dans le salon en un claquement de doigts. Ses frères et sœurs l'attendaient déjà, ainsi que leurs amis. Elle aperçut Edward écarquiller les yeux d'horreur alors qu'il voyait la vision d'Alice dans son esprit. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée mais Alice bloqua le seuil, une main devant elle.

**« Nous devons y aller, maintenant ! »** Gronda-t-il. **« Elle va se faire tuer ! »**

**« Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? »** Demanda Irina, perdue.

**« Bella est en danger. Victoria est partie à sa recherche, à Forks. »** Expliqua Alice, les regardants tours à tours.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir ! »** S'exclama Emmett, alarmé.

**« Elle n'aura pas besoin de notre aide. Jasper est avec elle. »**

Les Cullen et les Denali échangèrent des regards confus, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le petit lutin.

**« Que veux-tu dire, Alice ? »** demanda doucement Esmé.

**« Je vous ai menti. Jasper n'est pas allé rejoindre Peter et Charlotte pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'a quitté. »** Avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête.

Rosalie fut à tout de suite à ses côtés et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

**« Je suis désolée, Alice. »** Dit-il, la voix triste.

**« Il est parti rejoindre Bella ? »** Demanda Edward, visiblement étonné. **« Ma Bella ? »** Redemanda-t-il, plus énervé cette fois.

**« Il m'a dit qu'il devait rester avec elle… la protéger. Qu'il avait une dette envers elle ou quelque chose comme ça… Ce n'était pas bien clair mais il a refusé de répondre à mes questions plus profondément. Mais je le crois. Rien ne se passera entre eux.** » Assura Alice, peinée.

**« Où est-elle ? »** Demanda Tanya, concernée. **« Elle n'a pas dû rester à Forks après votre départ… Sans offenses. »** Ajouta-t-elle promptement.

**« Mystic Falls, Virginie. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là-bas… Elle a dû se faire transférer de lycée. »** Répondit Edward, songeur.

**« Nous irons quand même. »** Décida Carlisle après une minute de réflexion. **« Pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. »**

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans leur chambre faire leurs bagages. Une longue route les attendait.

* * *

**« Bella ? »**

Isabella tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux en la reconnaissant puis finit son verre de bourbon.

Elle avait passé la journée au Mystic Grill avec Jasper. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de la faire décolérer, sans succès. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment Elijah, l'homme le plus honnête et droit qu'elle connaissait, plaçant sa famille avant tout, jurant de tuer les personnes qui oseraient leur faire du mal, puisse envisager une mesure aussi radicale pour s'assurer que son frère ne soit plus un problème. Son esprit lui criait qu'il avait une bonne raison, mais son cœur refusait de laisser passer ceci. Niklaus avait toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le meilleur pour sa famille. Elle pouvait admettre que ses décisions n'étaient pas toujours les bonnes, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal autour de lui, mais Isabella n'avait jamais été dupe : ce masque de méchanceté qu'il revêtait était pour lui une protection contre sa souffrance. Même pour ses propres frères et sœur. Mais jamais pour Isabella. Avec elle, il avait toujours été lui-même et cela prouvait qu'il avait une grande confiance en elle.

Elijah toussota et Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Jasper posa une main sur son épaule et elle lui sourit. Elle se leva et fit signe au vampire de la rejoindre à l'extérieur du bar. Elle remit son cardigan, ses longues boucles brunes flottant autour de son visage. On l'avait souvent confondue avec Katerina à cause de ses cheveux, mais elle n'avait jamais sentie le besoin de les rendre lisses : depuis enfant ses cheveux avaient toujours été de cette manière et ne ressentait en aucun cas le besoin de changer cela. Katerina serait plutôt celle qui devrait être fière d'être comparée à Isabella.

Elle sortit du bar, Jasper sur ses talons comme à son habitude. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de la suivre partout et qu'il pouvait en profiter pour visiter la ville s'il le souhaitait, pendant qu'elle renouait avec la ville : il avait refusé, avec pour prétexte « trop de soleil » et « je veux être à tes côtés, Isa. » Elle avait soupiré mais n'avait pas argumenté : elle savait que le vampire avait fait son choix et elle ne pourrait rien faire ou dire pour le déloger de ses côtés.

**« Isa ? »** Appela une voix incertaine.

Isabella se retourna brusquement et son regard croisa les pupilles verts-bleues d'un certain Originel.

**« Nik... »** Murmura-t-elle, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

Il lui sourit en retour et s'élança pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner et elle rit franchement. Il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le siècle passé sans le voir pendant qu'il parcourait le monde pour trouver le nouveau double avait été… épuisant.

Elijah observa leurs retrouvailles avec un pincement au cœur. Isabella semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir. La réalité le frappa brusquement et un rictus de dégoût vint se peindre sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait tuer son propre frère ? Il réalisait à présent que maintenant que Mickael était mort, rien ne retenait Klaus pour libérer ses plus jeunes frères. _« Il attendait le retour d'Isabella… »_ S'effara-t-il, honteux. _« Il voulait simplement que nous soyons tous réunis… »_

Klaus murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Isabella qui la fit rougir furieusement. La colère s'empara d'elle alors que la froideur s'emparait de son beau visage.

**« Ce petit con a fait quoi ? »** Gronda-t-elle, serrant les points.

Les deux vampires qui n'avaient pas entendu la phrase de Klaus regardèrent leur amie avec surprise. Isabella ne jurait jamais. La situation devait être assez sérieuse pour que la jeune femme prenne cette peine.

**« Je suis désolée, Isa. Il m'a prit de vitesse… »** Reprit Klaus, baissant la tête.

**« Je vais le tuer. »** Dit-elle simplement, une lueur vengeresse dans le regard. **« Je vais le tuer. »**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre mes chéris! Je suis désolée de cette longue attente, j'ai eu une semaine chargée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger + poster ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est court pardonnez moi, le prochain fera au moins 3,000 mots si ce n'est plus! Sinon, j'ai glissé quelques indices sur Isabella et ses origines dans le chapitre, dites moi si vous les avez repérés... ! De qui pensez-vous qu'Isabella parle dans ses dernières paroles ? Qui a fait quoi ?

Love,

Cyriane.


	5. Chapitre IV

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'essaye de faire au mieux comme vous le voyez. Bon, il ne fait que 4 pages, mais j'essaye de ne pas avancer trop vite dans l'intrigue, donc moins de mots par chapitre...

Je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, Klaus est toujours le même, froid, etc. Mais lui et Isabella possède une relation particulière, donc il s'autorise beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il est avec elle, y compris montrer ses sentiments et être plus vulnérable. CECI EST TOUT A FAIT NORMAL, alors peut-être qu'il fait un peu OC, mais c'est comme ça.

De plus, je ne fais aucun bashing, tous les personnages ont des bons et des mauvais côtés (y compris Elena et Damon, qui pour le moment sont à blâmer dans l'histoire). J'aime tout le monde, peace & love bros!

Pour vous situer un peu, je vous donne des 'indices' : Le sacrifice a eu lieu, Klaus est un hybride. Stefan a perdu son humanité, complètement. Rebekah n'est pas encore réveillée mais ça ne saurait tarder. Alaric est bien en vie (comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre 2 et dans les chapitres à venir), Katherine sera présente (évidemment). Plus, aucun des Originels ne mourra, et Esther ne sera pas présente, elle restera enfermée dans son cercueil. Les Cullen arriveront bientôt, dans les deux prochains chapitres si je ne dis pas de bêtises.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

**« Elena ? »**

Elena Gilbert releva la tête de son livre d'algèbre et aperçut Caroline qui s'asseyait sur la chaise libre en face d'elle, déposant son sac sur le coin de la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Mystic Grill était bondé à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, tous les élèves au lycée de la ville ayant terminé les cours. Elena avait choisi de venir étudier ici, elle trouvait –étonnamment– le bar-restaurant relativement plus calme que sa maison, endroit où toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville semblaient se donner rendez-vous.

**« Comment ça va Elena ? »** Demanda-t-elle, pianotant sur son clavier de téléphone.

**« Ça va… Ce contrôle d'algèbre va finir par me tuer ! »** Soupira-t-elle.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles alors qu'un serveur venait prendre la commande de la blonde. Elena, sautant sur l'occasion, réclama un ice-tea pour remplir son verre vide, qui lui fut apportée tout de suite. La nourriture de Caroline arriva vite et Elena reprit la parole.

**« Trois double cheeseburgers, Care ? Sérieusement ? »** Dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, amusée néanmoins, tout en regardant son amie s'empiffrer de ses sandwiches et de frites croustillantes.

**« Ça m'aide à contrôler ma… soif de sang. »** Murmura cette dernière, la bouche pleine.

Elle engloutit encore quelques bouchées et s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette en papier.

**« Tu as réfléchi à notre problème ? »** Interrogea la jeune vampire, soudain soucieuse.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »** Avoua Elena, dépitée. **« D'un côté, je me dis que ce double n'est pas comme Katherine mais… Je sais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à nous tuer si on faisait du mal aux Originels. »** Dit-elle sérieusement.

**« C'est compliqué… Je me demande pourquoi elle est autant attachée à Klaus. Ou même, son lien avec les Originels ! D'accord, elle est mariée à l'un deux, mais quand même...** **» **Constata-t-elle, songeuse, la tête dans les mains.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Damon fut soudain devant elle, une moue moqueuse et un sourire en coin caractéristique prédominants son visage.

**« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, mesdemoiselles… »** Commença-t-il.

**« Dit plutôt que tu nous espionnais, je t'ai vu assis au bar, avec ton ami le bourbon. »** Coupa Elena, agacée de l'intrusion du frère de son ex petit ami dans sa conversation privée.

**« Peu importe. »** Dit-il, faisant un geste vague de la main pour signifier qu'il s'en contrefichait. **« J'ai la solution à notre problème de troisième double… »** Il s'interrompit, laissant durer le suspense.

**« Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être, monsieur j'ai la réponse à tous les maux du monde ? »** Demanda Caroline, venimeuse.

Caroline se souvenait des contraintes de Damon à présent qu'elle était un vampire, et malheureusement pour lui, la pilule avait du mal à passer.

**« Tant de gentillesse me flatte, Barbie. »** Soupira Damon dramatiquement, une main sur son cœur. **« La solution est toute simple.. »** Il se tut une fois encore et lorsqu'il fut sûr que les jeunes femmes l'écoutaient, il sourit machiavéliquement.

**« Nous allons la tuer. »**

* * *

Isabella refoula les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage et prit une profonde respiration. Elle se tourna vers Elijah et Jasper, toujours stupéfiés, et la rage qu'ils lisèrent dans ses yeux leur fit peur. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur amie dans un état pareil. Klaus, derrière elle, avait posé une main sur son épaule et la serrait fortement.

**« Bon. »** Elle respira fortement une nouvelle fois pour se redonner contenance et fut parfaitement calme la seconde suivante, décontenançant les deux Originels. **« Nik, Elijah, allons dans un endroit où vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Surtout toi, Nik. »** Dit-elle doucement mais fermement.

Elijah indiqua l'adresse de leur maison aux deux compagnons et Klaus et lui s'enfuirent à vitesse vampirique vers leur domaine, laissant Isabella et Jasper ensemble. Ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, et que seul ce Jasper pouvait l'aider dans ces moments-là. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré le Sang-Froid avant aujourd'hui mais les regards pleins de douceur et d'amour que lui lançait Isabella n'avait pas échappé aux deux frères qui aimaient déjà le compagnon de leur sœur.

Isabella lança un regard à Jasper qui lui fit un petit sourire timide.

**« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, Jasper. Ils ne te feront rien en vérité, ils t'adorent déjà. Même Nik, ce qui est rare. »** Dit-elle en riant.

**« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?** » Demanda-t-il, étonné mais tout de même rassuré.

**« Tu es mon meilleur ami. »** Dit-elle simplement.

A travers ces mots, Jasper sentit de la gratitude et de l'amour en plus de cette explication évidente pour elle. Et pour Elijah et Niklaus, apparemment. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, lui transmettant tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et qui se mélangeait en lui. Elle se retira doucement et lui caressa la joue, y déposant un baiser. Ce moment d'intimité qu'ils ne se permettaient pas souvent les revigora, et c'est en toute sérénité qu'ils s'élancèrent vers la maison de la famille Originelle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Isabella et Jasper sonnèrent à la porte du manoir, ils furent tout de suite accueillis par Elijah qui les invita à entrer immédiatement. Isabella s'avança et regarda autour d'elle, admirative. Niklaus avait vraiment fait un très bon travail avec cet endroit. L'aîné des Originels les conduisit au salon où les y attendait son frère. Il prit Isabella dans ses bras encore une fois, heureux de la revoir en vie, puis s'assit sur le canapé et désigna une place à côté de lui en tapant du plat de la main. La jeune femme s'y assit, et Jasper fit de même près d'elle.

**« Isa… Comment as-tu survécu ? »**

La question avait fusé. La voix de Klaus était teintée d'un reproche dissimulé, mais également d'intérêt et d'une joie non feinte.

**« J'ai mes petits secrets, Nik. »** Dit-elle, amusée. **« Et cette question en est un que je dévoilerai en temps voulu. Disons juste que… J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur une sorcière. »**

Klaus rit.

**« Et toi, Nik ? Que t'est-il arrivé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ? ****» **Demanda la jeune femme, véritablement intriguée.**  
**

Klaus se dépêcha de lui raconter comment il avait brisé la malédiction qui le retenait prisonnier et Isabella en fut heureuse pour lui. Elle l'avait vu s'énerver tellement de fois contre Katerina, lui reprochant tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants avant de devenir vampire, éloignant sa chance de liberté ; elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait pu finalement trouver un autre double.

**« Je suis contente pour toi, Niklaus. »** Dit-elle tendrement, pressant son épaule.

Klaus sourit doucement. Il reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement et une expression sombre se plaça sur son visage, faisant se rapprocher Jasper d'Isabella.

**« Qui t'as tuée ? »**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent.

**« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je m'en occuperais personnellement, Nik. Après avoir récupéré mon mari. »** Finit-elle rageusement. **« D'ailleurs, il serait temps que je m'occupe de ce petit problème. »** Continua-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Elle attrapa Jasper par le bras et tous deux se ruèrent hors de la maison, dans la nuit tombante. Les deux frères se regardèrent, soucieux et Elijah soupira.

**« Je plains ce pauvre Stefan. »**

* * *

Isabella sonna à la porte de la maison d'Elena Gilbert. Tout en elle lui criait de se contrôler, mais sa rage brûlante était revenue comme un coup de fouet dès qu'elle avait posé un pied sur le perron, annihilant toutes ses pensées rationnelles et pacifiques. Jasper était resté dehors et attendait patiemment, quoiqu'un peu inquiet. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Jeremy, elle utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver dans le salon et repéra très vite sa cible. Elle s'élança sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur, la tenant par la gorge, toutes ses canines vampires dévoilées.

**« Ou sont-ils ? »** Demanda-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Stefan ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un rictus moqueur. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

**« Ou sont-ils ? »** Redemanda-t-elle en criant. **« Je vais te torturer, Stefan, jusqu'à ce que ton organisme de pathétique petit vampire ait rejeté toute la verveine qu'il contient. Alors Klaus te contraindra à me donner ce que je veux. Tu vas souhaiter ne jamais avoir volé ses cercueils, Salvatore. Crois-moi sur parole. »** Finit-elle d'un ton cauteleux en brisant son cou.

Alors qu'il s'approchait vers elle pour reprendre son frère, elle repoussa Damon d'une main, qui atterrit sur le mur d'en face et retomba lourdement, puis passa devant Elena, morte de peur, arrivée juste à temps pour entendre le discours de son sosie. Elle la regarda quelques instants avec dégoût puis s'enfuit vers la sortie, Jasper avec elle, en direction du manoir Mikaelson.

* * *

**« Damon ! »**

Elena se précipita sur le vampire, l'aidant à se relever. Ce dernier avait le nez en sang, et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ses doigts. Il se remit debout doucement et s'assit sur le canapé.

**« Elle a pris Stefan. »** Dit-il, colérique.

**« Je sais, Damon. »** Soupira Elena. **« Mais on ne peut rien faire. »**

**« C'est toi qui me dit ça ?! Toi, mademoiselle-je-veux-toujours-sauver-tout-le-monde , tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on va rester ici bien sagement sans rien faire ! Il nous faut un plan, et aller le récupérer. »** S'écria-t-il, vert de rage.

**« Calme-toi ! »** Dit Jeremy, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, encore sonné de l'entrée forcée du vampire. **« Elena a raison ! On ne va tout de même pas aller se pointer chez les Originels avec trois vampires, trois humains et un loup-garou en leur demandant tranquillement de nous rendre Stefan, ils vont juste nous rire au nez et claquer la porte, imbécile ! »**

Cela sembla calmer un tant soit peu Damon qui se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, cherchant une solution.

**« On n'a qu'à demander à Bonnie de nous aider ! Une petite migraine pour les mettre K.O, on récupère Stefan, et on s'en va ! »**

**« Ils vont nous pourchasser, Damon ! Si tu veux le récupérer, essaye d'être moins brutal et de réfléchir correctement, pour une fois ! »** S'énerva Elena.

**« Alaric connaît Isabella. »** Se rappela soudain Jeremy.

**« Quoi ? »** Répondit Elena, médusée. **« Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ? »**

**« J'ai oublié ! »** Se défendit Jeremy. **« Elle l'a aidé à chercher Isobel lorsqu'elle a disparu. ****»**

**« Pardon ? Comment t'as pu oublier de nous dire ça ! ****»** S'exclama Damon, les yeux ronds. **« Es-tu en réalité aussi bête qu'un âne, comme je me tue à le dire à ta sœur ? »**

**« Ça suffit ! On réglera ça plus tard. »** Intervint fermement Elena, alors qu'elle voyait Jeremy décrocher un pieu de sa ceinture. **« Je l'appelle tout de suite. »**

Elle composa le numéro d'Alaric, tremblante. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Stefan depuis qu'il avait perdu son humanité, elle l'aimait toujours autant, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

**« Allo Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa pupille.

**« Alaric ? »** Questionna-t-elle, incertaine. **« On a besoin de ton aide. Isabella a enlevé Stefan. »**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aviez deviné que c'était de Stefan que parlait Isa ? Alaric va-t-il les aider ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres?

Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 5 !

Love,

Clémence.


	6. Chapitre V

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

Alaric engagea sa voiture dans l'allée menant vers le manoir Mikaelson. Il soupira de frustration pour la trentième fois de la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle Elena l'avait appelé, complètement paniquée, lui disant qu'Isabella avait enlevé Stefan, il avait su que qu'il le veuille ou non, il serait pris dans la guerre entre les deux camps. Car c'était inévitable, il y aurait une guerre. Et il n'était pas sûr que le vent tourne en la faveur d'Elena et ses amis. Il connaissait Isabella depuis longtemps, et son histoire était l'une des plus étranges, mais néanmoins fabuleuses qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie. Si Stefan avait effectivement prit les cercueils, il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le sauver.

Isabella l'avait également sauvé de lui-même. Il venait de perdre sa femme, et elle l'avait compris. Elle aussi avait perdu son mari, enlevé par le propre frère de ce dernier, elle comprenait sa souffrance et sa peine. Elle lui avait dit, le jour où elle avait reçu ce mystérieux coup de téléphone, qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas, et que leurs chemins se recroiseraient un jour. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, pensa-t-il.

Il s'arrêta devant la fontaine et posa sa tête sur le volant, déchiré. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré ici. Une main toqua à sa fenêtre et il sursauta violemment, mais soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne qui lui avait fait peur. Il abaissa la vitre de sa portière et la jeune femme sourit.

**« Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? »** Dit-elle, amusée.

Alaric rit franchement avant de sortir du véhicule et de claquer la portière. Il serra Isabella Mikaelson dans ses bras, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse de le revoir. Il brisa leur contact, se défaisant d'elle mais lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et la vampire rougit.

**« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à rougir pour un rien. »** La taquina-t-il.

**« Oh, s'il te plait, Ric, pas maintenant. »** Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux, lui donnant une tape sur le bras. **« Allons à l'intérieur. »** Proposa-t-elle, engageant la marche, et il la suivit docilement.

Ils entrèrent dans la somptueuse demeure et Isabella l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il prit place à côté d'elle et baissa la tête, se triturant les mains, soudainement nerveux.

**« Isa… »** Commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par cette dernière.

**« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Ric. »** Dit-elle doucement. **« Mais il est hors de question que je rende Stefan à tes amis. J'ai besoin de ces cercueils. »** Ajouta-t-elle durement. **« J'ai besoin de mon mari. »**

Alaric soupira.

**« Je savais que tu dirais ça. J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Elena mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. »**

**« Elle déteste perdre, et est assez égoïste... Cela ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un ? »** Commenta Isabella, amusée.

Alaric allait répliquer lorsqu'un cri se fit soudain entendre dans le salon. Venu de la cave, il tira des frissons de peur au professeur.

**« Est-ce que c'est… Stefan ? »** Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

**« C'est lui. »** Confirma la vampire. **« J'ai besoin que son système éjecte la verveine le plus vite possible. »** Expliqua-t-elle. **« Et pour ça… Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, j'en ai bien peur. »**

* * *

**« Allez, Stefan. »** S'amusa Klaus. **« Je suis sûre que tu en as plus dans le ventre que ce que tu veux bien nous montrer. »**

L'Originel enfonça et tourna le pieu plus profondément dans le ventre de Stefan, et un énième cri de douleur de ce dernier emplit les murs du cachot. Il reprit ses esprits et cracha aux pieds de l'hybride.

**« Va crever en enfer, Klaus. »**

Klaus lui répondit d'un sourire en coin, clairement ironique

**« Je t'y retrouverai. »** Répliqua-t-il en arrachant l'arme en bois de la poitrine du vampire, seulement pour la replanter dans son cou. **« Mais pas tout de suite. N'oublie pas de réserver une place à Elena et Damon. »** Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le cri de Stefan se perdit dans le rire de Klaus.

* * *

Edward Cullen, assis dans le siège passager de sa Volvo d'argent soupira de frustration. A côté de lui, Alice, sa sœur adoptive, le regarda avec ennui. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison des Denali, deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait cessé de l'importuner, lui demandant sans interruption où se trouvait Bella et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Victoria avait malheureusement vite compris que la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus à Forks et avait commencé à la traquer. Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir où elle se cachait.

Tous les Cullen avaient décidé de les accompagner, même Rosalie. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la Sang-Froid adorait Bella, se gardant cependant bien de lui montrer. Elle n'était en aucun cas jalouse de sa condition d'humaine : son éternité avec Emmett lui importait et lui offrait bien plus. Carlisle, Esmé et le couple se trouvait dans la voiture du vieux vampire et les suivait de près sur l'autoroute. Ils arriveraient bientôt en Virginie. Les Denali avait poliment refusé de les rejoindre, préférant ne pas s'impliquer dans une bataille qui n'était pas la leur.

Une vision frappa soudain Alice qui lâcha le volant, qu'Edward récupéra de justesse. Il échangea leurs places avec une rapidité inhumaine et Alice reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard. Edward écarquilla les yeux de peur et de colère en s'infiltrant dans les pensées du médium et en prenant connaissance de ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Un homme faisait une clé de bras à Bella, qui semblait être dans une position difficile. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui sourit vicieusement avant de sortir une seringue et de la planter dans son bras. La jeune femme grimaça de douleur et repoussa faiblement l'homme en noir qui s'écarta promptement, nullement atteint._

**« T'attends qu'il neige pour accélérer ! »** Claqua la voix d'Alice en direction d'Edward.

Ce dernier sembla sortir de ses pensées –qui étaient, évidemment, de tuer l'homme qui avait osé faire du mal à sa chère et tendre- et appuya sur la pédale de vitesse. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient là.

* * *

Isabella descendit les marches qui menaient à la cave du manoir Mikaelson, pensive. Alaric était parti quelques minutes plus tôt pour rendre le verdict à Elena : non, le troisième double ne lui rendrait pas Stefan. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant plus de trois heures, rattrapant le temps perdu, comme avait dit Alaric. Elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec les Cullen. Il avait simplement sourit et soupiré dramatiquement avant de déclarer que les Sang-Froid n'étaient que des bons à rien. Elle avait ri. Mais Alaric avait décidé d'écourter sa visite lorsqu'il avait entendu un cri de Stefan. Isabella avait compris et, le cœur lourd, lui avait dit qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir. Il avait acquiescé, avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de passer la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture.

La jeune femme entra dans le cachot où Niklaus s'amusait à torturer Stefan. Le jeune vampire était couvert de sang, et son t-shirt, déchiré là où l'Originel avait enfoncé le pieu plusieurs fois, laissait entrevoir une grand blessure ouverte. Isabella s'approcha et fit un signe de tête à Niklaus, lui indiquant qu'elle prenait le relai. Celui-ci partit vite, laissant le double avec Stefan. Elle s'assit sur le banc et joua avec le pieu dans ses mains.

**« Continue de me torturer si tu en as envie, tu ne peux rien faire tant que Klaus n'est pas présent pour me contraindre. »** cracha le plus jeune des frères Salvatore.

Isabella sourit doucement.

**« Je ne vais pas te torturer, Stefan. Je laisse cette besogne à Nik. »**

Stefan parut surpris. Il avait pensé que la jeune femme continuerait de le torturer, pour qu'il révèle enfin où se trouvait son mari.

**« Que vas-tu faire, alors ? »**

**« Je veux simplement que nous parlions. »** Offrit sincèrement la jeune femme. **« Pourquoi as-tu pris ces cercueils ? »** demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

**« Je les ai pris, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »** Claqua la voix venimeuse de Stefan.

**« Stefan, je ne te veux pas de mal... Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que Klaus a bien pu faire pour que tu… »**

**« Il m'a tout prit. »** L'interrompit-il brusquement. **« Mon humanité, mon frère, ma petite amie, mes amis… Il m'a volé ma vie. »**

Isabella resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son beau-frère avait fait endurer autant de choses au jeune vampire.

**« Je suis désolée… »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »** Soupira-t-il, même si cela le tuait de le dire. **« Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu tout ce que Klaus nous a fait subir, à moi et ma famille. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux comprendre et cautionner tout ce qu'il fait. Tu ne devrais pas. »**

Isabella se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, en colère. Elle avait été compatissante mais il n'avait aucun droit d'essayer de la faire changer d'avis à propos de l'hybride.

**« Je ne cautionne en aucun cas les actions de Nik pour arriver à ses fins. »** Commença-t-elle, la voix calme mais néanmoins menaçante. **« Mais il fait partit de ma famille. Depuis très longtemps. Je lui en veux de m'avoir pris mon mari mais je comprends ses motivations. De plus, je pourrais te retourner la question, Stefan. Combien de fois ton frère, ton propre frère a-t-il essayé de te tuer ? Il a tué ta meilleure amie, et essaye de te voler ton ancienne petite amie depuis qu'il est arrivé en ville, si mes sources sont exactes. Il aussi cruel que mon frère. Alors ne me donne pas de leçons, Stefan et occupe-toi de tes propres problèmes de famille, s'il te plait. »** Finit-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte du cachot, laissant un Stefan sans voix derrière elle.

Elle remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au salon et se servit un verre de bourbon qu'elle but cul sec. Elle allait se laisser tomber dans le canapé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Damon furieux qui s'élança rapidement sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne put l'éviter et ils se fracassèrent sur le sol, derrière le sofa. Le vampire lança allait percuter le visage d'Isabella avec son poing mais elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'envoya voler sur le mur.

**« Damon. »** Salua-t-elle, se remettant debout en grimaçant. **« Que me vaut le… plaisir de ta visite ? »** Dit-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de nonchalance.

**« Rend moi mon frère ! »** Cria-t-il alors qu'il se plaçait en face d'elle.

Le double haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

**« J'en déduis qu'Alaric vous a apporté la bonne nouvelle.. »** Dit-elle ironiquement.

Alors qu'elle attendait une attaque frontale, Damon attrapa son bras sans aucune douceur et le tordit derrière son dos. Elle plia sur le coup alors que le frère Salvatore la plaquait contre le mur. Il sortit une seringue d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, sourit vicieusement et la planta dans le bras d'Isabella qui eut un rictus de douleur. Elle repoussa faiblement Damon qui s'écarta promptement.

**« Bella ! »** S'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Damon, en apercevant les six arrivants, eut un sourire moqueur mais s'enfuit par le fenêtre qui avait cassé sous l'impact de leurs deux corps sur le mur. Les Cullen s'approchèrent, et Carlisle prit la jeune femme encore sonnée dans ses bras. Ils avaient disparu en un battement de cils.

* * *

Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée de ce retard ! Mais le chapitre est là et c'est ce qui compte ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment pensez-vous qu'Isabella va réagir en voyant les Cullen ? Tout ça c'est pour le chapitre 6.. La semaine prochaine ! (ou dans deux semaines, sorry...)

Love,

Cyriane.


	7. Chapitre VI

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

Isabella ouvrit doucement les yeux, et en papillonna quelques secondes, s'habituant à la forte lumière de la pièce. Elle se redressa prudemment, les membres engourdis, et s'assit sur ce qu'il lui semblait être une table d'auscultation. La tête baissée, ses cheveux encadraient son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et releva la tête, tous ses sens en alerte. La jeune femme soupira en voyant les arrivants.

**« Manquait plus que ça… »** Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que les Cullen au complet s'avançait vers elle.

* * *

**« Non mais c'est pas possible ! »** Hurla Niklaus Mikaelson, lançant violemment sur le mur un vase qui éclata en mille morceaux.

Il était revenu de sa chasse quelques instants plus tôt, et avait retrouvé son salon en piteux état. Le sofa était renversé, la fenêtre brisée et une seringue dont de la verveine s'écoulait abondamment avait tâché son tapis persan. Il s'était tout de suite inquiété et avait fouillé la maison à la recherche d'Isabella, pour n'en trouver aucune trace. Stefan était bien là lui, pourtant, ce qui indiquait que le kidnappeur était venu uniquement pour elle. Klaus lâcha un cri de rage et de frustration.

Il aurait dû prévoir que la jeune femme se ferait attaquer. Elle avait tout de même elle-même enlevé le frère Salvatore, et le double et ses amis avaient dû prévoir une revanche, si ce n'est un plan pour la tuer, après tout, c'était leur spécialité !

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée et aperçut Jasper, le visage horrifié à la vue du capharnaüm de la pièce principal du manoir.

**« Ou est-elle ? »** Demanda-t-il, effaré, s'approchant de Klaus.

**« Je ne sais pas ! »** Marmotta-t-il avec rage. **« Et toi, Sang-Froid, ou étais-tu ? »** Cria-t-il fortement, dévoilant son visage de vampire, en le plaquant contre un mur. **« Ou étais-tu pendant qu'elle se faisait enlever !? »** Répéta-t-il dangereusement.

**« Je suis allé chasser ! J'y étais obligé, mes yeux étaient noirs ! »** Se défendit-il. **« J'ai argumenté avec Isa pendant une heure avant de finalement y aller ! »** Hurla-t-il à son tour, repoussant l'hybride. **« Je suis aussi inquiet que toi. »** Poursuivit-il calmement, **« Mais rien ne sert de s'énerver, il faut que l'on travaille ensemble si on veut la retrouver. »** Termina-t-il.

L'Originel réfléchit un instant et finit par acquiescer. Le jeunot avait raison, il devait chercher un moyen de la ramener ensemble. Après tout, il avait passé les deux dernières années avec elle et il était son meilleur ami.

**« Désolé. »** Dit-il finalement. **« C'est juste que... Je suis très inquiet. Je viens à peine de la retrouver, je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois. »** Avoua-t-il avec réticence.

Jasper hocha la tête, compréhensif. Soudain, son téléphone sonna, et c'est avec des yeux ronds qu'il lut le nom du receveur. Il répondit et après quelques secondes, il raccrocha, le visage fermé.

**« Je sais où elle est. »** Dit-il d'une voix sans émotions.** « Ne me suis pas. »** Dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Il coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Klaus qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.** « Je sais que tu veux savoir si elle va bien, et je peux te garantir que oui. Mais la dernière chose dont elle a besoin est de voir un bain de sang, ou plutôt de venin alors s'il te plait, ne me suis pas. »**

Il se dirigea brusquement vers la sortie et c'est un Klaus perplexe et intrigué qui le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il sortit.

* * *

Isabella observa les Cullen qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage. La confrontation qui allait suivre ne serait facile pour personne, elle la première.

**« Bella, comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda Carlisle, soucieux. **« Tu devrais te rallonger. Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme ta injecté mais cela a semblé être assez nocif… »**

**« Je vais très bien, Carlisle. »** Le coupa-t-elle.

**« Bella, mon amour, tu devrais faire ce que Carlisle te dit... C'était un choc assez rude… »** Commença Edward d'un ton mielleux qui eut le don d'agacer Isabella.

**« Je vais très bien, Edward. »** Dit-elle, ennuyée, son visage exprimant clairement son exaspération.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Alice en profita pour s'approcher du vampire, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer.

**« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bella ! »** Murmura-t-elle en la serrant plus fort.

Isabella sourit, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celle qui avait autrefois été sa meilleure amie.

**« Toi aussi, Alice. »** Répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Elles se séparèrent et alors Esmé et Rosalie, au grand étonnement d'Isabella, se succédèrent pour l'enrober de leurs bras blancs. Elle rendit leur étreinte à chacune d'elle, Rosalie avec plus de force encore et Isabella lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait en aucun cas de son comportement passé envers elle. Emmett suivit alors et la fit tourner, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à la jeune femme. Seuls Carlisle et Edward était resté en arrière, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Isabella se leva et alla claquer une bise sur la joue d'un Carlisle plus que surpris, mais lança à Edward un regard meurtrier. Elle se rassit sous l'œil protecteur et vigilant des Sang-Froid.

**« Qui était cet homme qui t'as attaqué, Bella ? »** Demanda Carlisle après un moment de silence.

**« Damon Salvatore. »** Répondit Bella, ignorant le grognement d'Edward alors qu'elle prononçait son nom. **« Il est un peu énervé car j'ai enlevé son frère. »** Dit-elle passivement.

Les Cullen échangèrent un regard rapide qu'Isabella intercepta, et ces yeux se voilèrent immédiatement.

**« Je ne suis pas une menteuse, ni une folle. »** Dit-elle fermement. **« J'ai enlevé le frère de Damon. »** Articula-t-elle après un moment de confusion de la part des Sang-Froid.

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à parler, la porte du cabinet de Carlisle s'ouvrit sur un Jasper en colère et Isabella fut aussitôt happée par son étreinte protectrice. Elle sourit, la lui rendant avec plus de force encore, sous les regards médusés de la famille entière.

**« Jasper, recule toi, tu pourrais perdre le contrôle... »** Commença Carlisle.

Il fut coupé par un grognement de Jasper qui renforça ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle se dégagea doucement, lui lançant un regard entendu. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui pour affronter les Cullen.

Edward grogna mais s'arrêta après avoir croisé le regard d'Isabella qui reprit la parole.

**« Comme je le disais avant l'arrivée de Jasper, j'ai enlevé le frère de Damon. Ce sont également des vampires… différents de vous. »** Ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

**« Peut-être devrait-on la ramener auprès de Charlie, Carlisle, où à l'hôpital, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit… »** Murmura-t-il. **« Bella, mon amour, t'es-tu cogné fortement la tête ? Ou as-tu mal ? »** Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Isabella serra les poings de rage. Se faire passer pour une humaine pendant son séjour à Forks auprès de son descendant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons était une chose, mais sa couverture avait été abandonnée bien des semaines auparavant, depuis qu'elle avait passé le panneau entrant de Mystic Falls.

**« Ne fais pas un pas de plus. »** Dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse. **« Si tu ne me crois pas, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Je ne suis pas folle et je ne me suis pas cognée la tête. »**

Edward continuait d'avancer prudemment vers, sans doute pour ne pas la brusquer.

**« Bella, ma chérie, tu devrais laisser Carlisle te conduire à l'hôpital. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »** Dit-il d'un ton paternaliste. **« Jasper t'a embobiné, Bella. Nous sommes la seule espèce de vampires existante, les autres sont le fruit de ton imagination… »**

Isabella décida qu'elle en avait eu assez. Utilisant sa force et sa rapidité de vampire, elle plaqua Edward contre le mur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se défaire de la poigne de la jeune femme, sans succès.

**« Crois-moi, Edward. Ils sont bien réels. »** Soupira-t-elle, relâchant la pression qu'elle maintenant autour du cou liseur de pensées.

Tous la famille Cullen haleta, choquée.

**« Alice ? Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir ? »**

Rosalie fut la première à réagir en apostrophant sa sœur. Tous les Sang-Froid bougèrent alors instantanément et attrapèrent Isabella par les épaules et les jambes, la maintenant au sol.

**« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »** Murmura Esmé, concernée. **« Tu dois être très désorientée, nous allons t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, ne t'en fait pas. »**

Jasper voulut s'approcher pour l'aider mais Isabella l'en dissuada d'un regard, lui signifiant qu'elle avait la maîtrise de la situation. Elle laissa un soupir frustré s'échapper de sa bouche et repoussa son ancienne famille avec facilité. Ils allèrent tous s'écraser contre le mur, le brisant au passage, tandis que la jeune femme s'époussetait en se relevant.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je suis un vampire depuis très longtemps, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »** Commença-t-elle doucement. **« Mais ne refaites plus jamais ce que vous venez de faire. »** Dit-elle sérieusement, la rage brillant dans ses pupilles. **« Je suis bien plus forte que vous tous réunis. Alors n'essayez pas, tout ce que vous gagnerez sera un bras à remettre en place et un œil à chercher dans la forêt. »**

Tous acquiescèrent, hébétés. Elle recula alors, se plaçant près de son ami.

**« Jasper ? »** Appela Alice d'une toute petite voix.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son ancienne compagne et lui sourit tendrement. Malgré leur récente séparation, le jeune homme avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour elle et c'est avec plaisir qu'il lui ouvrit ses bras, où la jeune femme s'y jeta.

**« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. »** Marmotta-t-elle, le corps secoué de sanglots secs. **« Je suis désolée… »**

**« Chut, Alice, ne t'en fait pas. »** La rassura-t-elle, et sa voix apaisante fut comme une bouée pour le lutin. **« Je t'en veux pas. Merci de m'avoir appelé. »**

**« Tu as fait quoi ? »** Rugit Edward, se relevant brusquement.

**« Il était avec Bella ! Il était avec elle tout ce temps, Edward, il méritait d'être informé de la situation ! »** Répliqua Alice.

**« Je suis toujours là ! »** Claqua Isabella. **« Je vais retourner botter les fesses de cet abruti de Damon et je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. »** Leur dit-elle avant de disparaitre du cabinet.

Jasper fit un pas pour la suivre mais le bras d'Alice le retint fermement.

**« Prend soin d'elle, Jasper, s'il te plait. »**

Jasper acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ex-femme avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

**« Pourquoi les as-tu laissé partir, Alice ? »** Apostropha Carlisle avant qu'Edward n'en ait la chance.

**« Parce que Bella n'est pas prête à nous raconter son histoire. »** Répondit Alice comme si c'était une évidence. **« Tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir et qu'elle est un vampire et qu'elle sait se défendre. De plus, Jasper est avec elle. Elle ira bien. »** Finit-elle calmement. **« Et toi, Edward, je te conseille de ne pas chercher à la retrouver. Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle en ressentira le besoin, même si je doute que tu es encore ta chance avec elle. »**

Elle était partie avant d'avoir pu donner à son frère une chance de répondre.

* * *

**« Maudit Sang-Froids. »** Marmotta Isabella.** « Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas… »**

La jeune femme continua ses invectives pendant quelques minutes, Jasper souriant moqueusement à côté d'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**« Nous devrions retourner voir Klaus, Isa. »** Commença-t-il après avoir retrouvé un visage sérieux. **« Je lui ai dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas.** **»**

**« Allons-y alors. »** Dit-elle avec entrain. **« J'en profiterais pour aller rendre visite à Elena. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite conversation toutes les deux. De double à double. »**

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis encore une fois désolée, mais les vacances sont pour moi dans une semaine : vous aurez au moins 3 chapitres de plus, et un chapitre bonus, promis ! Merci d'être aussi patients et de vos gentilles reviews. Elle me touche beaucoup.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que la réaction d'Isa face aux Cullen a répondu à vos attentes. Et si non, ne vous en faites pas, ils seront amenés à se revoir, très bientôt ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à la fameuse conversation entre Elena et Isabella. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Love,

Cyriane.


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer : les personnages de ces deux mondes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

Isabella toqua trois coups sur la porte d'entrée de la maison des Gilbert. Elle entendit des pas descendre promptement l'escalier et le déclic de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Elena.

**« Elena. »** Salua Isabella d'une voix froide, faisant reculer le jeune double de quelques pas. **« Il faut qu'on parle. »** Dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la maison d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore lâcha un cri de douleur, le cinquante troisième de la journée, si sa mémoire était bonne. Lorsque Klaus était revenu dans la cave, ivre de colère, Stefan avait soupiré et tout de suite su qu'il serait le défouloir de l'hybride. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Depuis l'aube, sa peau, qui s'était régénérée depuis la dernière séance de torture de l'Originel, avait repris cette couleur sombre qu'était celle du sang sous les coups violents et précis du pieu que l'homme semblait prendre plaisir à enfoncer dans sa chaire. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de haut en bas, ne laissant que des lambeaux sur le corps du vampire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier menant à la cave et Stefan fut surpris, quoique soulagé, de voir la tête d'Alaric percer dans la porte de la pièce qui le retenait prisonnier.

**« Klaus. »** Le salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête. **« Isabella m'a chassé de chez moi, pour avoir une discussion avec Elena, j'ai pensé que je pourrais passer un moment ici... et donner un break à Stefan. »** Ajouta-t-il en constatant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Stefan.

Klaus soupira de mécontentement mais acquiesça et sortit en coup de vent de la salle de torture, sans oublier cependant d'envoyer un dernier sourire en coin à sa victime.

**« Merci, Ric. »** Commença Stefan, un rictus accroché aux lèvres. **« Maintenant, tu vas défaire mes chaines et me laisser sortir d'ici. »** Essaya-t-il de le contraindre, dès qu'Alaric eut posé ses yeux sur lui.

Le professeur ne put retenir un rire et Stefan lâcha un soupir frustré. _« Alaric est évidemment sous verveine »,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alaric ? »** Cracha Stefan, irrité.

**« J'ai vraiment été chassé de chez moi, Stefan. »**

**« Alors tu as laissé Elena avec cette Isabella ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, et surtout que tu prendrais ton rôle de tuteur plus au sérieux. Après tout, on ne connait rien de ce double sortit de nulle part, elle pourrait vouloir tuer ta précieuse pupille. »**

Alaric secoua la tête, amusé, puis s'assit sur le banc creusé dans la roche en face de Stefan.

**« Je connais bien Isa, Stefan. Elle est très gentille et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… sauf si on s'en prend à sa famille. Et malheureusement pour toi, sa famille, ce sont les Originels. »** Dit-il ironiquement.

**« Comment la connais-tu ? »** Demanda malgré tout le jeune vampire.

Il était curieux quant à la relation qu'Alaric avait avec ce nouveau double. Peut-être cela pourrait lui être utile, sait-on jamais…

**« J'ai rencontré Isabella il y a cinq ans. Je venais tout de juste de perdre la mère d'Elena et de commencer mon job de chasseur de vampires. Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Elle m'a sauvé, ce jour-là. J'étais tombé sur un vampire, je me croyais invincible avec mes armes, et il allait m'arracher la tête quand elle est arrivée. Elle l'a tuée… proprement, dirons-nous. »** Dit-il, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. **« C'est elle qui m'a entrainé par la suite, et encore elle qui m'a aidé dans mes recherches concernant Isobel. »**

**« Et tu l'as perdue de vue après ça ? »** Interrogea Stefan, véritablement intéressé à présent.

**« Elle a reçu un coup de fil un jour, et elle est partie. J'étais avec elle à ce moment-là. Je me rappelle quand elle a raccroché, elle avait l'air perturbée, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait s'en aller, pour de bon. Elle m'a promis que l'on se reverrait un jour. Elle a déposé une bise sur ma joue et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai plus revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »** Finit-il sombrement.

**« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus à propos d'elle ? »** Tenta Stefan.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alaric sourit et sortit sa flasque de whisky d'une poche intérieure de sa veste avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, sous le regard moqueur du jeune frère Salvatore, puis hésita un instant avant de soupirer doucement.

**« Je sais énormément de choses à propos d'Isabella, Stefan. Je peux dire, sans hésitation aucune, que nous nous considérons comme frère et sœur. Je suis la seule personne, excepté son mari, qui connaisse son histoire entière et véritable. »**

Il reprit une gorgé du liquide ambré, sous le regard avide de savoir de Stefan.

**« Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te la dire, alors je vais m'en tenir au basique. Isabella est un vampire, unique en son genre, mariée à Kol, le plus jeune Mikaelson, depuis un bout de temps déjà. Ils voyageaient autour du monde lorsque Klaus a poignardé son frère en 1891, pour le protéger de leur père. Elle est seule depuis lors. »**

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre plus durement.

**« Ces cercueils ont une grande importance pour elle, Stefan. Quel que soit la dent que tu as contre Klaus, crois-moi, tu auras beau essayer tout ce que tu veux pour le faire souffrir, tu ne gagneras pas. Tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson sont très, très importants pour Isabella, excepté peut-être les géniteurs, et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour récupérer sa famille. Et elle récupèrera les cercueils. Tu es prévenu, Stefan. »**

Ce dernier allait répliquer lorsque Klaus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**« Alaric, il est temps pour toi de t'en aller. »** Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Alors que le professeur disparaissait dans l'escalier, Klaus attrapa un pieu aiguisé sur une étagère et se tourna vers Stefan, faisant rouler le morceau de bois dans sa main.

**« A nous deux, mon ami. »**

Le cri de Stefan fit frissonner Alaric alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée du manoir pour rejoindre sa voiture.

* * *

Isabella s'assit sans cérémonie sur le canapé du salon des Gilbert, Elena faisant de même en face d'elle. La jeune femme se triturait les mains, se demandant ce que son double vampire lui voulait. Son visage était fermé. Isabella, voyant l'air mal-à-l'aise de la jeune double, roula des yeux et prit la parole en premier.

**« Elena… Damon m'a attaqué, avant-hier soir. »**

Elena, qui avait baissé les yeux un instant, releva instantanément la tête, surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Damon ferait une chose aussi stupide.

**« Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris une chose très importante. »** Continua Isabella, imperturbable. **« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. Enfin, pas à toi, dans tous les cas. L'enlèvement de Stefan était justifié, tu le sais comme moi. »** Dit-elle plus doucement. **« J'ai besoin des cercueils, Elena. Tous les cercueils. Les Originels sont ma famille, jeune double, et tu es je pense la mieux placée pour comprendre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. »**

Elena acquiesça. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais elle n'approuvait pas. Comment pouvait-elle considérer ces êtres sans cœur comme sa famille ?

**« Je suis très puissante, Elena. »** Murmura Isabella, la voix craquelée. **« Trop puissante. Cela peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient. En ce moment, je dirais plutôt un avantage. »** Dit-elle plus assurée. **« Vous ne voulez pas vous en prendre à moi, croyez moi. »**

Isabella s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle Elena l'apostropha doucement.

**« Et pour Stefan ? »** Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Isabella sourit et se retourna vers son double, ses cheveux venant caresser son visage.

**« Je te le rendrais en bon état, Elena, ne t'en fais pas. Dès qu'il m'aura dit où se trouve ma famille... et qu'il aura récupéré son humanité. Tu avoueras qu'il sera bien moins dangereux avec des sentiments. »**

Elle partit sur ses mots, laissant Elena à ses pensées, stupéfaite.

* * *

Jasper attendait Isabella, attablé au bar du Mystic Grill, et avait commandé un bourbon. Il sentit deux mains couvrir soudain ses yeux et sourit doucement, reconnaissant la personne.

**« Qui c'est ? »** Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

**« Isa ! »** Répondit-il sur le même ton, d'une voix amusée.

Elle prit place à côté de lui et avala une gorgée du bourbon. Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en un bruit appréciateur.

**« Des nouvelles des Cullen ? »** Demanda-t-elle, posant une main sur son bras.

Jasper soupira et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

**« Et toi, tu as vu Damon aujourd'hui ? »**

Le visage d'Isabella s'assombrit et à l'instar de son ami, elle secoua la tête. La jeune femme n'avait pas aperçu le jeune vampire de la journée, même pas lorsqu'elle était passée en courant devant la mansion de la famille Salvatore. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez elle non plus, Klaus l'aurait immédiatement tué, il le savait comme elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jasper écarquiller les yeux en fixant un point derrière elle. Elle se retourna également, intriguée et se retrouva nez à nez à nulle autre que Katerina Petrova. Le vampire lui sourit méchamment avant de se diriger vers les toilettes du bar.

Elle tourna la tête vers Jasper et mima un _« Va prévenir Klaus. »_ avec ses lèvres, que Jasper comprit immédiatement, avant de s'en aller rapidement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule, la jeune femme prit également la direction des toilettes, avec un sourire en coin. Katerina allait avoir une surprise…

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte des toilettes pour femmes, qu'elle verrouilla pour plus de sureté, elle fit face à son double. Cette dernière se tenait devant elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, ses boucles brunes tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, comme à son habitude.

**« Hello, Elena. »** Dit-elle en souriant largement.

Isabella eut un rire qui étonna Katherine.

**« Zdravei, Katerina. »**

Katherine pâlit brusquement et recula de plusieurs pas.

**« Isabella… »**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! (ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre.. soit 23 heures héhé. Mais on est toujours dimanche !)

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de noël, et que vous avez été gâté ! Voici de mon côté un nouveau chapitre pour vous, plus court que ceux d'avant, je suis désolée, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps.

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? On en apprend un peu plus sur Isabella, merci Alaric, et la confrontation Elena/Isabella n'en était pas vraiment une, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'introduction de Katherine dans cette histoire. Pas de Cullen pour le moment, mais c'est pour bientôt !

Cela va vous surprendre mais j'ai décidé que je vous pondrai des chapitres plus conséquents à partir du chapitre 8, avec 3000 voire 4000 mots. Donc malheureusement, attendez-vous à au moins trois semaines d'intervalle entre chaque chapitre, dans le pire des cas.

Passez un bon nouvel an mes amies, n'oubliez pas de review !

Love,

Cyriane.


End file.
